


Playing Koi

by fablock



Category: Sherlock (BBC), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aquariums are cool, M/M, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fablock/pseuds/fablock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen John and Sherlock go to an aquarium. One-shot about coy besties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Koi

"The box jellyfish  _does_ have sixty-four anal cavities though,"

"That's great, but I don't think that little girl's parents were too happy about your detailed explanation when she asked her parents why they aren't box-shaped" smirked John, loving the confusion of Sherlock's face.

"Well, why not? I was merely st-hrmph!" John's warm, slightly sweaty hand was a surprise on Sherlock's cool, pale face, though not quite as unpleasant as he would've thought. John removed his hand from Sherlock's thin, angular face, wiping it hastily on his faded jeans. All around blue light bathed them as the most beautifully coloured fish swam round their sides, above their heads, dancing with flowing tails and patterned fins.

It was John's first time in an aquarium, and his excitement was written all over his tanned face; no matter how much he tried to coolly deny it, he was loving every second of it. 

"Well, if you can manage to keep your hands off me for a moment," began Sherlock, straight-faces and serious as usual, "I do believe there is a shark-feeding show in exactly four minutes time. If we-" John doesn't even try to conceal his excitement this time, grabbing Sherlock's coat sleeve and practically bounding down the tunnel. "John, I really think-Oh, dash it!" The two of them cease trying to talk, running down the aquarium's tunnels, dodging prams and small children and a girl selling balloons in the shape of various sea creatures, including a fushia crab with big googly eyes and a party hat. Before Sherlock can even begin to describe why this was both inaccurate and improbable, John nearly barrels into a parent juggling two kids meals, some coats, and a handful of coins. For the first time in their friendship, it is Sherlock who apologises for John. It feels alien, saying sorry, especially for John. 'This must be how John feels,' thinks Sherlock. Genius he is, apologiser and empathasiser, he is not. Until John.

Three minutes and forty seven seconds later, the two boys stop, panting hard, gaining about thirty stares from surprised children and mildly disapproving parents. A worker with 'London Aquarium' emblazoned on his shirt blinks several times, mouth slightly agape as he stops mid-sentence. A scuba-diver is in the tank, several large sharks gliding through the water like Kings and Queens.

"Carry on," waves Sherlock, slightly breathless, and the worker - first time with this talk, obviously - stammers and continues reciting the feeding habits of the sharks in residence, and of those in the wild. John's face was burning with embarrassment, but less than a minute in, he starts glowing with awe as he watches the sharks. Sherlock, catching his breath, starts to watch the sharks, but knowing everything about them already, he starts to deduce the parents and children around. Affairs, recently fired, a birthday. boring, boring,  _boring._ But tolerable, for John. Seeing John's face light up, the awe in his eyes and pure happiness written across his features..'It's not tolerable,' thinks Sherlock, 'It's  _lovely'_. He sighs softly and focuses all his attention on John, who after a moment, when Sherlock is focusing on the lines round Johns mouth, turns to face him full-on. He looks likes a kid on Christmas - or, a John in an aquarium, given the frankly awful Christmases he was used to.

John was happy, and that meant Sherlock was happy.

For a moment, a flash of uncertainty, deep concentration, then determination, came across Johns face, before he grabbed Sherlock's hand. Smiling, he faced the tank again.

Sherlock blinked so much his eyes nearly fell out of his brilliant head, which would have been very inconvenient and a little embarrassing, before straightening up and composing himself. 

He grinned. John grinned.

Sherlock Holmes finally had a best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Teen!lock is not my forte, but hopefully you enjoyed!


End file.
